


Tumblr Pornlet 07: Bath

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bath, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Cockrings, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pampering, Picture Fic, Sex Swing, Sweet Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: “You really should join me, Stiles,” Derek called out to his other half.





	Tumblr Pornlet 07: Bath

“You really should join me, Stiles,” Derek called out to his other half. The water was warm and the bubbles smelled sweet, and there was only one thing that could make the whole situation better. “Please?” he tried to sound slightly needy, but not too much. Derek didn’t want Stiles to brush it off as him being over-dramatic, but he equally didn’t want Stiles to brush it off as him being flippant.

Derek damn well wanted Stiles in the bath with him. 

He listened a moment and could hear that Stiles fussed  with something in their kitchen before walking down the hall towards the bathroom. Derek turned on his side to present his ass to the door as Stiles stepped inside, and grinned as he smelled a wave of arousal mix with the sweet caramel mint of the bubble bath.

Derek knew exactly what the sight of his ass, especially while he was on his side—Stiles’ favorite position to fuck him in—would do to his lover.

“Oh, you make it so damn difficult to say no,“ Stiles breathed as he walked in. “But tonight’s all about me pampering you, so. I’m here to wash your back and your hair and nothing more.”

Derek turned only his head, determined to leave his ass and the long line of his thigh on display. Stiles was carrying a little box of chocolates, the handmade style ones from the Spanish chocolateria they both loved. What it was filled with made Derek stare a little harder, though.

It was a box of nine, as much as they usually allowed each other to buy, but instead of a mix of peanut butter and caramel and chili and mint and all the others that it could be, each of the three by three holes held a white-chocolate ball topped in a bright red dust. They were Derek’s favorite, extra sweet and full of strawberry and cream truffle. They were the only ones Stiles… well he didn’t hate them, but Derek knew he didn’t like them.

When Derek looked up from the box he could see the pink of Stiles’ embarrassment flaring across his cheeks and down his neck. Stiles flicked his own eyes down along Derek’s body, obviously enjoying what he was seeing, but also studiously attempting to avoid looking Derek in the eye.

"I thought you might like something to nibble on while I helped you wash your back,” Stiles sputtered out. “I mean, I.”

Derek relented and rolled over. He arched his back a little and his half hard cock breached the surface of the water, foreskin only just starting to recede as it nudged through the bubbles. Stiles was dressed in an old t-shirt and a pair of very thin sweats that did almost nothing to hide the fact that he was already completely hard.

“How about,” Derek dropped his voice and attempted to sound sexy. He thought he sounded like a fool, but Stiles loved it, and his cock jumped a little to emphasize that fact, “You should wash my hair, then my back, then my cock and hole. If tonight’s about me, then,” he leaned forward and ran a wet hand through Stiles hair, dragging him down into a hot, sloppy kiss,  then murmured into Stiles’ lips, “what I want goes, right? What I really want is for us to get each other off here. After that I want you to ring your cock and mine, and then for you to fuck me in the sling until I beg you to let me come.”

Stiles groaned and nodded. He put the chocolates down carefully, then pulled Derek back up to fuck his mouth with his tongue again. “If that’s what you want, baby, that’s what you get.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Images this was based on can be seen at [inkandblade](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/160897198226/you-really-should-join-me-stiles-derek-called). Link is NSFW.


End file.
